dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glitch (dancer)/@comment-96.19.38.41-20130122010709
Glitch and Lil T-Episode 12:Season 1 Finale(I got it right this time!) -In Glitch's Room by himself in bed at 9:00 A.M.- Glitch(in head):I can't believe I can't be with Lil T!I mean,she's already 14!And so am I!But i'll be turning 15 soon.My birthday's really soon,March 1.Wait,isn't today March 1?!?(sits up fast and looks at calender and says aloud)It IS my birthday! -Later that afternoon at the park where Glitch is waiting for Mo- Glitch:(waiting for Mo on park bench) Mo:(walks up with a small cardboard box in hand)Hey man!Got you something Glitch:I really didn't think you'd bring me a present Mo:I managed to get some money to buy you something.And it costs a lot,so you better like it! Glitch:With a best friend who knows what i like and don't like,i probably will!(opens it and finds green and gold shoes that are like his purple crew look shoes)Thanks man!I've been trying to get enough money for these! Mo:Anytime,bro!Now you don't have to! Glitch:I just can't believe i'm not with T on my birthday Mo:Neither can i.And i miss being with Taye too Glitch:Let's go to my place Mo:Ok -At Lil T and Taye's house- Lil T:(sitting on window sill staring outside thinking sadly about Glitch) Taye:(walks in)Girl,what's up with u? Lil T:Dont you remember?It's Glitch's 15th birthday(gets sadder) Taye:Oh ya.I did forget Lil T:I want to send him a gift or something,but my parents want me to have no contact with him(gets even sadder) Taye:(thinks for a minute and slowly smiles)I have a plan Lil T:A plan?For wat? Taye:A plan to get Glitch a gift and give it to him!We go to the mall with our parents thinking we're shopping for clothes or something but we're really buying a gift for Glitch! Lil T:Ok,but how do we get it to him? Taye:We sneak off to the park and send him a text telling him to find an excuse to go to the park and give it to him.And you get to see him too! Lil T:Omg!I agree!I'll get Mo to come too so you can see him! Taye:Ok,good!Send him the text and tell him we might not be there for about 10 to 15 minutes.I'll tell Mom and Dad we're going shopping for shoes Lil T:Ok -2 mins latr- Lil T:Message sent! Taye:Parents lied to!It's go time!Come on! -At the mall- Lil T:(sighs)What are we supposed to get him? Taye:I dunno.Wait,what about those shoes he wanted? Lil T:No,Mo already got those for him Taye:Oh.Well......I dunno Lil T:(has an idea)I know what i'm going to get him(grabs a box of chocolates(no thats not her idea)) Taye:That's it?!? Lil T:No(whispers plan to her) Taye:Your kidding!!! Lil T:No i'm not.This hurts us really bad.I won't let it go on anymore Taye:Ok,fine.But if you're doing that with him,i'm doing that with Mo Lil T:Ok(hands Taye some green and gold hair dye)You give this to him Taye:Umm,..ok.... -At the park- Glitch:I hope we don't get caught Mo:We ain't gonna get caught dude Glitch:...ok..... (the girls arrive) Lil T:(runs to Glitch)Glitch!We need to talk! Taye:(running to Mo)And WE need to talk Mo! Both guys:Umm,ok -After Lil T was alone with Glitch and Taye alone with Mo- Lil T:Glitch(holds hands with him)There's something i decided to do with you.And Taye's doing it with Mo Glitch:What? Lil T:I'm getting back together with you and Taye's getting back together with Mo and we dont care what our dad says CLIFFHANGER -Cliffhangers:Guess that's what season finales do!Tune in next season to find out what happens!Hope you enjoyed!